plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcap
, |Signature Superpower = Mush-Boom |Other Superpowers = More Spore Whirlwind Storm Front |Flavor Text = He's a fun guy.}} Nightcap is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Kabloom and Smarty plant cards against the Zombies. His signature superpower is Mush-Boom, which allows him to make a Poison Mushroom and deal 2 damage to a Zombie in its lane. Statistics *'Classes: 'Kabloom, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Mush-Boom - Make a Poison Mushroom with Anti-Hero 2. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. **'Other:' ***More Spore - Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. ***Whirlwind - Bounce a random Zombie. ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 10: When Fungi Attack **Zombie Mission 13: Mushroom Mayhem! **Zombie Mission 23: Danger at the Dojo **Zombie Mission 34: Nightcap's Trap *'Battle Area: '''Dojo Hero description ''He's a fun guy. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Don't blink or you'll miss Night Cap's furious swarm of low-cost Mushrooms. When Buff-Shroom powers up the whole team, it's good night Zombies. With Just like Dr. Zomboss says when Nightcap is first fought against, you might want to make sure your opponent is defeated quickly, as Nightcap will not fare well in late game. Using mushrooms like Shroom for Two and Punish-Shroom, then buffing them up with, but not limited to, Buff-Shroom, Storm Front, and/or Berry Angry. Pineclone can be used to turn Pair of Pears and Puff-Shroom into much more powerful plants. If certain zombies try to mess up this strategy, Freeze or Bounce them, since Nightcap is also a Smarty hero. Mush-Boom is also useful for taking down weak zombies and knocking off 3 damage off the zombie hero with Poison Mushroom as well. Late game can be troubling for Nightcap without legendaries or super-rare cards. Nightcap has access to Grapes of Wrath, Kernel Corn, Dandy Lion King, Winter Melon, and The Great Zucchini, which can help in the late game due to their effects. However, Nightcap has no cards that can instantly destory zombies. The only methods of dealing with tough zombies is to Bounce them, use the Freeze-Winter Squash combo on them or to fight fire with fire and beat them with tough plants. Against Against Nightcap, the best strategy is to bring along cards such as Weed Spray and The Chickening, as they can potentially wipe the board of mushrooms. However, be careful when Punish-Shroom is on the field, as it can defeat every zombie on screen or damage your hero by a lot (depending on the amount of mushrooms defeated). Use Z-Mech to bring both of the aforementioned tricks. Sneaky, Beastly, and Brainy classes may struggle against Nightcap, as they do not have a lot of tools to defeat a rush deck. However, watch out for Pineclone as they will render Nightcap's defense nearly unstoppable. Strategy Decks Trivia *"Nightcap" is a pun on "Nightcap", a type of headwear used during sleep, and "cap," a common name given to the mushroom pileus. *He is the only mushroom in the series that has limbs (in this case, arms and hands). **Therefore, this would give him the faintest resemblance to Cappys, enemies who originate from the Kirby series. *According to Dr. Zomboss in Mission 33, Nightcap sleeps with a teddy bear. *Nightcap teaches fighting skills to other plants, as seen in the zombie mission comic "When Fungi Attack!" **He is one of two mushrooms to teach other plants skills. The other is Sea-Shroom. *This is the second mushroom that does not have "mushroom" or "-shroom" in its name. The first was Toadstool. *His pileus is not connected to his body, as seen when he is defeated. *Nightcap, Citron, and Rose are the only plant Heroes that does not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **However, due to his body shape, it is possible that he could be based on Scaredy-shroom. ***Also, Nightcap hides in his scarf when low on health, again similarly to how Scaredy-shroom hides when he feels threatened. ****Nightcap appears to tear up, similar to Scaredy-shroom. ***While this may be the case, Scaredy-shroom does not make an appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. ***Strangely, in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in the Hero Costume event, Nightcap's costume are Fume-shroom's. *In the last comic strip of "When Fungi Attack," Professor Brainstorm uses a device which has the word "sauté" on it. "Sauté" is actually a method of cooking mushrooms, similar to how the device shocks all the mushrooms. *His battle music is shared with Solar Flare. *His description makes a pun on the word "fungi." *He is the only hero not to make a sound when being attacked. **This may be caused by his ninja-like qualities. *Nightcap can be seen smiling in the plant mission menu. The only other time he is seen smiling is when 4 or more damage is dealt on the zombie hero or when a legendary plant is played and on his ally and hero packs. *Ironically, Nightcap's battle area, the dojo, depicts daytime in the background, even though his name alludes to night time. *He has the most mushroom cards out of all plant heroes. **He also has the same amount of berries as Spudow after Jolly Holly was released. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Kabloom plants Category:Smarty plants Category:Kabloom heroes Category:Smarty heroes